It brushed past the tip of my fingers
by SummerShowers
Summary: The tale of Ichigo and Rukia and what they destroyed in the hope to achieve something else.


**It brushed past the tips of my fingers**

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot belongs to me! MUAHAHAHA. Now on with the story! Shoo! (Isn't this a little too cheery for the plot? xP)

* * *

The time is twelve midnight and a figure clad in white scampered along the empty corridor in search of an isolated room where the nurses on duty would not be patrolling anytime soon.

He found one that he was satisfied with at last and slipped in silently. Taking a good look at the surroundings around him, he discovered that it was the storage room.

Plopping onto the floor, Ichigo took out the letter that he had sneaked out from the nurses' office from and reread it again. The last time that he had read it was so long ago that he had forgotten its contents already. He was forgetting things more easily these days. Turning his attention back to the letter, his brow furrowed even more than usual and his shoulders shook from all the emotions that were assaulting him all at once.

"Dear whoever is reading this letter now, please show this to everyone whom I will be addressing below.

To my baby, mummy wants to apologize for taking away your chance to see the world. You are my most precious and I cannot stand to let daddy destroy you…Because he will, once he learns of your existence. I'm sorry. This is the only way mummy knows how to protect you. In the short time that we have known each other, I have come to love you. You are part of my soul and my reason for hanging on till now. Thank you for staying with me as your daddy left to pursue his happiness elsewhere. Forgive me, baby. Remember always that mummy loves you.

To Renji, you were right after all. He never did love me. He messed with my feelings and left me crying in the gutter. He was mean, cruel and selfish. You got all that correct. But I've never regretted marrying him. I guess that's what people would call love—to look past all his faults and focus on the small piece of good in him. I'm sorry for what I said about ending our friendship. You will always be my best buddy. Don't be sad that I'm gone. Be happy that we happened.

To Nii-sama, please forgive me for choosing to run away. Cold as I may appear to be, I don't have the heart to keep the man I love from his happiness. Since our marriage is bound till death, once I'm gone he will be granted his love. Please do not go after him about my death. I chose this path on my own free will. As my last request to you, please bury my body next to Hisana. We haven't had much contact while we were alive so I would like to be with her in my death.

To the daddy of our child, I'm sorry for not telling about the existence of our child until now. I understand your lack of affection towards me, seeing that this marriage was completely against your will. I have no idea how I could have mistaken your feelings towards me as that of love between man and woman. Perhaps I was so blinded by my own one-sided feelings that I imagined you to feel the same too. I hope my death comes as a release towards you and that you will finally find that happiness you've always been searching for. However, I would like you to know that I still love you and it has always been so.

To Inoue-san, please look after my husband for me after I am gone. I believe that you are the one who holds his happiness in her hands. I wish you both the best. You have to live out the happiness in life that I missed for me!

Love, Rukia Kurosaki."

The paper on which the letter was written had visible blood stains along the edges of the paper. One could tell that she had written this in her dying moments as the handwriting was shaky and hard to decipher. Ichigo clenched his hands into fists as he skimmed through the contents of the letter again. That baka. He didn't love someone else and most of all not Inoue! The one he loved… the one he loved was now dead.

He took in another big gulp of air and tried to contain his tears. Rukia…Rukia…he imagined those deep indigo eyes staring at him again. Smiling and brimming with happiness, like a time so long ago. Back when they had just met. Gradually they held no emotion but dolefulness and he couldn't help but think that was his entire fault. His beautiful Rukia…he wanted her back. He sobbed and rocked himself in a continuous back and forth motion, as if that action soothed and comforted his hurting soul.

Morning found a still Ichigo huddled in a corner of the room. The head nurse sighed upon seeing the letter he clutched tightly in his hands. No matter how many times she told him, he'd always find that letter and read it. Every time he read it, he would lose his mental stability all over again and they would have to put him through treatment like when he was first admitted. She didn't understand why he chose to read the letter over and over even though she was sure he would have understood how it tortured him by now. Could it be that his subconscious was putting him through punishment for what he believed he had done to his deceased wife?

The nurse shuddered as she waved the creepy thought away. The possibility was too scary to imagine.

At least now his spirit is at ease. She prayed for him that he would be reunited with the wife he loved so dearly in his next life.

--

Some millions of universes above, a pair of lovebirds flew alongside each other amidst the blooming cherry blossoms. The love they shared so different from the tragedy of the two lovers on earth that no being would ever guess that they are the exact reincarnation of them. Perhaps it is in this form that they will finally achieve the happiness each had hoped for.

* * *

A/N: Let me think of a good excuse for this.

I was...bored?

Opps. Wrong answer! -Readers start polishing their butcher knives. Author gulped.-

OUCH.

A n y w a y... i agree that it wasn't up to standard. This was the first time i did a oneshot at once so i suppose its a good try!

Please review to tell me your responses:) (they are very much appreciated thankyou.)


End file.
